


Come colmare il vuoto che hai lasciato

by Kazaha_87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartshipping, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti manca?”, chiese Yugi al padrone di casa senza riflettere.<br/>Quella domanda gli era uscita prima ancora di accorgersene e Yugi arrossì in una via di mezzo tra imbarazzo e sensi di colpa per aver posto la ‘domanda proibita’.<br/>E lui lo sapeva bene!<br/>Lui per primo doveva saperlo, eppure gli era sfuggita… era stato più forte di lui.<br/>“Scusa… non avrei dovuto…”, cercò di rimediare a quella svista. “Odio quando lo chiedono a me… è troppo personale. Scusa, davvero. Non sei costretto a rispondermi.”<br/>Un quasi impercettibile sbuffo di risa accompagnò il sorriso gentile di Ryou a quell’accaloramento da parte del suo ospite per una sciocchezza che però entrambi sapevano non lo era.<br/>Ryou sospirò prima di rispondere.<br/>“Non lo so…”, ammise serio per un attimo per poi tornare a sorridere senza allegria. “Ma temo di sì.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Maschera

Erano le cinque di pomeriggio e Yugi, nella prima mezzora di tregua da quando avevano aperto, era rimasto appollaiato sulla sedia dietro al bancone del Kame Game Shop, insolitamente perso nei suoi pensieri, con il mento appoggiato alle mani e i gomiti sul ripiano, mentre suo nonno, poco più in là, stava armeggiando da più di un quarto d’ora con le nuove buste di Duel Monsters arrivate quella mattina e che fino a quel momento erano rimaste negli scatoloni in attesa che uno dei due trovasse finalmente un attimo libero per cercar loro un posto nel raccoglitore sul bancone.

“Ehi Yugi… mi sembri particolarmente distratto, oggi.”, commentò Sugoroku e il giovane al suo fianco, interpellato, si riscosse improvvisamente dal suo torpore.

“Dici?”, chiese di rimando con un ampio sorriso e saltando in piedi di scatto. “Credo di essere semplicemente un po’ stanco.”, valutò fingendo di pensarci su e stiracchiandosi per avvalorare le sue parole. “Durante le vacanze estive non c’è un attimo di tregua. Quest’ultima mezzora di pace è decisamente insolita, quindi credo di essermi lasciato prendere dalla stanchezza accumulata negli ultimi giorni. Dimmi, nonno: ti va un po’ di tè?”, cambiò rapido argomento. “Stavo giusto pensando di andare a prepararmene una tazza.”, propose, e il vecchio gli sorrise e annuì a suo nipote, ma, non appena questi voltò le spalle e sparì sul retro, si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro.

-&-

Non appena Yugi fu fuori dalla vista di suo nonno, si fermò per un attimo nel corridoio, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò afflitto.

Le sue spalle, dritte da quando si era rizzato in piedi per ‘tenere il palco’, erano ora ricurve sotto un peso che era _stufo_ di portare, ma del quale non poteva fare a meno se voleva evitare di far preoccupare tutti… e Yugi _odiava_ far preoccupare tutti.

Soprattutto suo nonno.

Quel peso era il peso della menzogna…

Una menzogna a fin di bene, era pur vero, ma questo non cambiava la realtà dei fatti.

Perché la verità era che _non_ stava bene e, anzi, mano a mano che il tempo passava, paradossalmente, fare buon viso a cattivo gioco diventava sempre più difficile…

E il pensiero che mancavano tre giorni e sarebbe stato già un anno – un anno esatto da quando aveva detto addio all’altro se stesso… ad Atem – non lo aiutava affatto.

Tuttavia, anche se era doloroso sorridere davanti ai suoi amici, davanti a suo nonno, ai suoi genitori, agli sconosciuti, riuscirci non era davvero difficile, ed era diventato bravo a fingere di star bene, che tutto andasse a gonfie vele, a far finta di divertirsi, a distrarsi dal fardello della nostalgia dedicandosi ad altro, da quel senso di vuoto…

Sospirò ancora una volta e, riaperti gli occhi, si riscosse a forza da quei pensieri deprimenti e andò a fare il tè in cucina.

 


	2. In Memoria del Faraone

È vero: poteva essere – relativamente – facile fingere di star bene e di non pensare all’altro se stesso normalmente, ma quando si fosse stati tutti insieme lì apposta per ricordarlo l’impresa non poteva che diventare ben più ardua.

 

Era stato Jounouchi a organizzare tutto.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo lui, lo sapeva… sapeva che gli altri si aspettavano questo da lui: questo e niente di meno. Tuttavia, con la scusa del negozio, ampi sorrisi e profuse scuse, era riuscito a delegare.

Ma tutti i nodi vengono al pettine, prima o poi.

L’impresa, ora, era superare quella giornata con gli altri.

 

Il ritrovo era alle 10 davanti alla scuola, come ai vecchi tempi, e poi si sarebbero spostati tutti insieme al parco per un pic-nic in compagnia.

Yugi era uscito di casa in ritardo, e poi aveva camminato lentamente per raggiungere il luogo prestabilito per l’incontro.

Il telefono aveva squillato più volte coi messaggi di Jounouchi e Anzu che, alle 10:20, gli chiedevano che fine avesse fatto – lui che in genere arrivava in anticipo piuttosto che in ritardo.

_“Scusate, ragazzi… sto arrivando! Mia madre mi ha trattenuto a casa più del previsto stamattina e ha insistito che mettessi in ordine la mia stanza prima di uscire… arrivo, non disperate! 5 minuti e sono da voi!”_

Invio.

Fatto…

Ora doveva solo trovare la forza di uscire da dietro l’angolo per incontrare gli altri.

Erano dieci minuti che era fermo lì dietro, nascosto ai suoi amici, che tergiversava.

Beh, almeno aveva ancora cinque minuti prima di dover davvero uscire di lì e raggiungerli.

Cinque minuti che passarono fin troppo rapidamente…

 

Yugi fece gli ultimi 50 metri di corsa perché la sua scusa risultasse credibile.

 

Un “Finalmente! Ti avevamo dato per disperso!” da parte di Jounouchi-kun lo accolse insieme ad una pacca sulla spalla e un sorriso di compatimento. “Certo che tua madre non ti dà tregua nemmeno quando sa che sei di fretta!”

“Già”, arrossì leggermente per i sensi di colpa per la bugia che aveva raccontato cinque minuti prima, ma tutti gli altri lo presero per imbarazzo. In fondo, che tua madre ti obblighi a pulire la stanza altrimenti non esci a diciotto anni poteva effettivamente essere piuttosto imbarazzante…

Era perlomeno peculiare, comunque, che una piccola bugia come quella fosse in grado di farlo arrossire più della enorme menzogna che portava avanti ormai da un anno esatto…

Vi rifletté su giusto qualche minuto mentre gli altri avevano ricominciato a chiacchierare fra di loro, e giunse alla conclusione che fosse perché la seconda era a fin di bene, mentre la prima, per quanto innocente e insignificante, l’aveva detta per ragioni del tutto egoistiche.

Riscossosi dai suoi pensieri, decise di portare avanti, almeno fintantoché era in grado, la farsa dello “sto bene, non preoccupatevi per me”.

Si guardò intorno e non lo stupì trovare Anzu affianco a sé e con un’aria un po’ mesta, come non sapesse bene come approcciarlo, mentre camminavano in silenzio. Così come non lo stupì non trovare Kaiba-kun tra di loro – a maggior ragione perché era stato Jounouchi a organizzare quella giornata.

Ma tanto sapeva che non sarebbe venuto comunque anche qualora qualcuno l’avesse invitato…

Tuttavia non si aspettava di vedere Bakura tra loro.

Usciva davvero di rado con loro anche da prima della fine della scuola, e da quando ognuno si stava organizzando per intraprendere la propria strada da un paio di mesi a quella parte, dopo la cerimonia di diploma, forse l’aveva visto una volta.

Stava camminando affianco ad Honda e Jounouchi e sorrideva mentre gli altri due raccontavano quello che, dal gesticolare e il livello di fervore, sembrava un aneddoto divertente.

“Ehi, Yugi…”, Anzu tentò, dopo diversi minuti che camminavano in silenzio uno affianco all’altra, di alleggerire quell’atmosfera che aveva contribuito _da sola_ a rendere pesante. “Come stai?”

Proprio in quel momento, quando lei pronunciò quella domanda che Yugi non avrebbe _mai_ voluto sentirsi rivolgere – tantomeno da lei –, il suo sguardo si incrociò con quello di Bakura che si era voltato verso di lui in quel preciso istante.

Fu un attimo, niente di più, ma bastò per distrarlo e fargli perdere, in un certo senso, i tempi giusti per rispondere alla domanda che la ragazza gli aveva rivolto.

“Sai… Atem mi manca molto…”, continuò Anzu a quel punto, interpretando la sua mancata risposta come un silenzio per celare il suo dolore.

“Sì.”, le rispose senza degnarla di uno sguardo e continuando a camminare.

Forse quel “sì”, però, era uscito in un modo un po’ troppo brusco, perché Anzu, finalmente, lo guardò in faccia per la prima volta da quando era arrivato.

“Ehi!”, Jounouchi si staccò dagli altri due poco più avanti e decise di intervenire prima che succedesse qualcosa, percependo che forse lasciare quei due vicini e da soli per troppo a lungo avrebbe portato guai. “Cosa avete portato da mangiare per dopo?”, chiese. “Io sto già morendo di fame!”

Yugi si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata e gli sorrise. Poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Come sempre pensi con lo stomaco, Jounouchi-kun! È bello vedere che certe cose non cambiano col passare del tempo!”

“Avevi forse dei dubbi a riguardo?”, commentò Honda voltandosi verso di loro e ridendo a sua volta mentre cercava, invano, di tenere un’aria da adulto rassegnato. “Devo ammettere che Kaiba non aveva tutti i torti a dargli del cane…”

Tutti risero – anche Anzu.

Tutti a meno di Jounouchi, ovviamente, che invece cominciò a lagnarsi delle prese in giro e a insultare gratuitamente Kaiba.

Tutto nella norma.

Tutto come al solito…

Trascorsero un paio d’ore abbondanti a parlare del più e del meno e, fortunatamente solo dopo mangiato, Anzu cominciò ad insistere perché parlassero di Atem, del tempo trascorso assieme, delle avventure che avevano vissuto.

“Perché siamo qui per questo, no?”, aveva chiesto a un certo punto lei con tono di rimprovero verso la loro ‘noncuranza’.

Ma erano ragazzi… loro non parlavano di certe cose. Le pensavano solo. Tutti insieme.

Era così fastidioso, a volte, avere una ragazza tra loro… e Anzu, la sua cotta di un tempo, era diventata solo un fastidio da quando l’altro se stesso li aveva lasciati…

Sempre a guardarlo con quell’aria di compatimento mentre però parlava di amicizia e sostegno reciproco…

Yugi sapeva che non lo faceva con cattiveria, che voleva bene a tutti loro, però stava cominciando ad essere stufo di sopportare quello sguardo che sembrava solo di pietà verso di lui, alle volte…

E ancora una volta lo sguardo di Yugi si incrociò con quello di Ryou per un secondo, e gli si sfasarono nuovamente i tempi di risposta.

Fortunatamente, stavolta, la domanda era rivolta a tutti, e ci pensò Jounouchi a darle corda.

Purtroppo per lui, però, le diede ragione, e così le successive tre ore e più trascorsero in chiacchiere che Yugi non aveva cuore di ascoltare e alle quali dovette, oltretutto, partecipare attivamente cercando di mantenere il sorriso e fare in modo che fosse credibile.

Alla fine, non sapeva nemmeno lui bene come, ma in qualche modo era riuscito a mantenere le apparenze e, verso le cinque di pomeriggio, si salutarono con sorrisi, risate e pacche sulle spalle e ognuno andò per la sua strada.

 

Quando infine gli altri si voltarono, a Yugi sfuggì un profondo sospiro liberatorio.

 _Anche questa è fatta_ , pensò.

Stava per andar via a sua volta quando si sentì afferrare per il polso.

Si voltò di scatto, sorpreso di non essere solo.

Per qualche ragione non aveva fatto caso che qualcun altro era rimasto indietro con lui.

Aveva fatto così attenzione per tutto il tempo che Anzu, Jounouchi e Honda non si accorgessero del suo disagio che si era dimenticato, a un certo punto, che c’era anche Ryou con loro…

Il silenzioso Ryou…

A volte lo trattavano un po’ come fosse tappezzeria…

“ _Bakura-kun!_ ”, esclamò, totalmente colto in contropiede e sentendosi in colpa per l’ultimo pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente: non se lo meritava.

Il giovane mollò la presa e lo guardò negli occhi, forse intuendo quell’ultimo pensiero nel rossore che aveva colorato leggermente le sue guance. Questo Yugi non poteva saperlo… Però, per un attimo, l’espressione gentile e il sorriso cordiale perennemente presenti sul volto dell’albino scomparvero, solo per ricomparire l’attimo seguente come se quei pochi secondi di défaillance non fossero mai avvenuti.

“Puoi chiamarmi per nome come fai con gli altri, se vuoi.”

Per qualche ragione niente affatto chiara, a quelle parole, Yugi arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e Ryou, a quella reazione quasi estrema e che non si aspettava per nulla, arrossì di rimando, confuso, e, istintivamente, gli diede le spalle per cercare di riacquistare un certo contegno.

“Ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia un altro po’?”, gli chiese infine tornando a voltarsi verso di lui, ma fissando un punto sul prato a caso.

Yugi lo scrutò per qualche istante, ma infine gli sorrise ed annuì. Poi gli afferrò una mano tra le sue e la strinse per un paio di secondi al massimo prima di lasciar andare la presa.

Non sapeva perché aveva sentito il bisogno di farlo, e non sapeva perché dopo tanto tempo quello era stato il primo sorriso sincero che gli fosse uscito dal cuore, eppure…

 


	3. Bisogno di Colmare Quel Vuoto

Camminarono in silenzio per quasi un’ora senza badare a dove andavano, ma quel silenzio non era opprimente.

Anzi.

Quando infine si fermarono erano giunti davanti alla porta di casa di Ryou.

“Ti va un tè?”, lo invitò ad entrare, e Yugi si limitò ancora una volta a sorridergli e ad annuire.

Non sapeva che gli era preso, ma non sapeva neppure se fosse il caso, o il momento, di porsi domande.

“Grazie”, fece mentre lo superava sulla porta e si toglieva le scarpe.

Ryou non rispose.

“Casa tua è sempre ordinata”, commentò Yugi mentre si accomodò su una delle sedie del tavolo della cucina e Ryou armeggiava con teiera, tazze e un pentolino di acqua sul fuoco.

“Non ho molti altri passatempi oltre ai miei diorami, e non ne faccio uno da allora.”

Non c’era bisogno che specificasse cosa intendesse con quell’ _allora_ : Yugi lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

“Ti manca?”, chiese al padrone di casa senza pensare.

Quella domanda gli era uscita prima ancora di accorgersene e Yugi arrossì in una via di mezzo tra imbarazzo e sensi di colpa per aver posto la ‘domanda proibita’.

E lui lo sapeva bene!

Per primo doveva saperlo, eppure gli era sfuggita… era stato più forte di lui.

“Scusa… non avrei dovuto…”, cercò di rimediare a quella svista. “Odio quando lo chiedono a me… è troppo personale. Scusa, davvero. Non sei costretto a rispondermi.”

Un quasi impercettibile sbuffo di risa accompagnò il sorriso gentile di Ryou a quell’accaloramento da parte del suo ospite per una sciocchezza che però entrambi sapevano non lo era.

Ryou sospirò prima di rispondere.

“Non lo so…”, ammise serio per un attimo per poi tornare a sorridere senza allegria. “Ma temo di sì.”

“Non era molto gentile con te, vero?”

Un altro sbuffo di risa e un altro sorriso gentile.

Yugi cominciava a riconoscere quel sorriso per quello che era.

Chissà perché ci aveva messo tanto ad accorgersene...

“No.”, replicò Bakura con tono piatto, privo di inflessioni o di emozioni.

Eppure quel ‘no’ nascondeva un ‘ma’ al suo interno.

Yugi lo sentiva.

Lo sapeva.

Il suo istinto non era affinato come quello di Jounouchi, ma si fidava dei messaggi che gli mandava.

“Però, a modo suo, ci teneva a te.”, commentò di punto in bianco e a quel punto l’espressione sul volto di Ryou cambiò radicalmente e, per un attimo più lungo degli altri, Yugi poté vedere cosa si celava dietro quella maschera alla quale Bakura aveva avuto molto più tempo di quanto non ne avesse avuto lui per adattarsi.

Yugi vide Ryou distogliere infine quello sguardo basito dal suo, il suo capo chinarsi leggermente verso sinistra e quegli occhi marroni quasi ambrati fissarsi in un punto a caso sul pavimento piastrellato della cucina.

“Sì.”, disse, e anche se il suo sguardo non incontrò quello di Yugi mentre gli rispose, il suo tono non vacillò. L’attimo dopo tirò un profondo sospiro rassegnato e Yugi vide i suoi occhi diventare lucidi, ma Bakura seppe trattenere le lacrime mentre si distrasse sorseggiando il suo tè in quel nuovo silenzio non più confortevole come era stato prima.

Yugi, un po’ in imbarazzo, indugiò un poco a fissare il liquido colorato dentro la sua tazza e le foglie frantumate troppo fini che avevano passato i buchi del filtro e ora galleggiavano nel suo tè, prima di imitarlo e svuotarla in un solo lungo sorso.

“Perdonaci.”, mormorò improvvisamente Yugi, così, di punto in bianco, colto dai sensi di colpa, e quell'unica parola, _al_ _plurale_ oltretutto, attirò la completa attenzione dell’albino che gli sedeva dinanzi, che si limitò a fissarlo perplesso per un lungo istante in attesa di una delucidazione o di un approfondimento di quel pensiero.

_Se c’era qualcuno che doveva chiedere scusa a Yugi, al Faraone, e a tutti gli altri loro amici, quello era lui, in fondo…_

“Nessuno è completamente cattivo o crudele, eppure noi abbiamo sempre agito considerando solo quel lato dello Spirito dell’Anello, e ti abbiamo praticamente obbligato a sbarazzarti dell’Anello del Millennio e a liberarti di lui in almeno due occasioni, assumendo di essere nel giusto. Senza pensare ai tuoi sentimenti…”

Ryou si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e sospirò, forse cercando le parole giuste per replicare a un’affermazione del genere, forse prendendo solo tempo.

“Non avete avuto scelta. E non l’ho avuta io.”, gli rispose mestamente dopo un lungo silenzio. “Il desiderio di vendetta è come un veleno che corrompe l’anima, e lo Spirito dell’Anello ha conosciuto solo sofferenza, solitudine e odio in vita… ha trovato le risposte sbagliate, e ha avuto troppo tempo nel buio e nella solitudine dell’Anello, con Zorc che l’ha corrotto ulteriormente, per auto-convincersi che quello fosse l’unico modo, l’unica risposta possibile. Quel desiderio insano di vendetta è stato il suo modo di sopravvivere per tre millenni nella più nera solitudine con soli ricordi di dolore e odio alle spalle. Inizialmente era semplicemente solo, e la vita era stata troppo dura con lui…”, spiegò e Yugi distolse lo sguardo ancora una volta mentre fra loro, a quelle parole, ricadde il silenzio, e stavolta fu come una spessa cappa di fumo che aleggiava su di loro.

“Mi dispiace…”

Ryou fece spallucce e gli offrì un sorriso sghembo.

“Se l’è cercata. Eppure…”

Sospirò lasciando la frase in sospeso, e tuttavia era molto più di quanto non avesse fatto finora: era la prima ammissione dopo quel “sì” di prima del _legame_ che c’era stato tra loro. La prima vera crepa in quello spesso muro che Ryou si era eretto intorno negli anni per tenere fuori gli altri, per non essere giudicato.

Per sopravvivere.

Poi, improvvisamente, il giovane si alzò in piedi di scatto e, con la tazza ormai vuota da un pezzo in mano, diede le spalle a Yugi per riempirla nuovamente col tè rimasto nel pentolino sul fuoco spento.

“Ne vuoi ancora anche tu?”, offrì senza guardarlo in faccia e riempiendo ancora una volta la sua tazza.

Bakura prese il silenzio di Yugi come un no e stava per tornare a sedersi che il rumore di una sedia che veniva strisciata all’indietro attirò la sua attenzione e lo fece voltare giusto in tempo per vedere la chioma multicolore di Yugi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso mentre due braccia lo avvolsero in vita e lui sentì il volto dell’altro fra i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e il calore del suo fiato filtrare tra di essi e morire sulla sua nuca provocandogli un brivido lungo la schiena.

Mise giù la tazza appena in tempo per non rovesciarla.

“ _Cosa_ \---?!”, protestò, colto totalmente alla sprovvista, ma le parole e il tono disperato di Yugi lo zittirono.

“ _Come fai a sopportare questo vuoto?! Mi sento come se mi avessero strappato metà dell’anima!! Come fai ad andare avanti!? Come riesci a continuare a fingere di stare bene?! Io non ce la faccio più! Ed è passato solo un anno!_ ”

Yugi cominciò a singhiozzare irrefrenabilmente, eppure non piangeva da mesi.

L’ultima volta era solo nella sua stanza.

…così nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato…

E, inspiegabilmente, dopo anni e anni che non succedeva più, anche le guance di Ryou si rigarono di lacrime, seppur silenziose. E per la prima volta pianse per _la_ _sua_ perdita.

 

I minuti trascorsero senza che se ne rendessero conto mentre rimasero in quella posizione a sfogarsi per la prima volta con qualcuno affianco.

Quando infine Yugi riuscì a smettere di singhiozzare e il suo cervello riprese a funzionare, si rese conto del suo gesto e di quanto fosse stato infantile a piangere così, davanti a qualcuno.

Arrossì violentemente e un risolino imbarazzato uscì dalle sue labbra mentre con una certa riluttanza ma con le mani aperte a mo’ di scuse si staccò da Bakura senza sapere bene dove guardare.

_Che gli era preso?!_

Non capiva…

“Scusa… non so cosa---”, cominciò a scusarsi sempre ridacchiando a disagio, ma a quel punto Ryou si girò di scatto e, afferratogli con forza il volto tra le mani, quasi gridando un disperato “no” si chinò su di lui e, serrando gli occhi, unì le sue labbra con quelle umide di lacrime di Yugi con una foga che il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai aspettato da lui.

E Yugi sentì Bakura rilassarsi in quel bacio a stampo, mentre la stretta sulla sua faccia diventava mano a mano sempre meno disperata e sempre più gentile, e il respiro dell’albino che gli aveva rubato il suo primo bacio si faceva sempre più calmo e lento.

Confuso, frastornato, era rimasto a fissare Ryou con occhi sbarrati mentre tutti i suoi sensi sembravano improvvisamente volti a cogliere ogni minimo cambiamento nell’altro.

Vide infine l’amico dischiudere gli occhi dopo un lunghissimo istante, e lesse _il panico_ sul suo viso quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono.

Poi Ryou si staccò di colpo da lui e, non potendo arretrare per via del bancone della cucina alle sue spalle, lo spinse via, il respiro calmo di poco prima sostituito da un fiatone piuttosto evidente.

Peculiarmente rosso in faccia, Bakura lo guardò terrorizzato, le mani alzate coi palmi rivolti verso l’alto nemmeno fosse stato un criminale colto in flagrante sul luogo di un delitto con le mani sporche di sangue e l’arma in mano.

Per qualche ragione, però, quel pensiero riportò Yugi al passato, e la consapevolezza improvvisa che _sicuramente_ le mani di Ryou erano _davvero_ sporche di sangue per colpa dello Spirito dell'Anello lo colse…

Eppure……

A ripensarci, anche le sue lo erano…

Era passato moltissimo tempo da allora ed erano successe così tante cose nel frattempo che lo dimenticava spesso, ma lo Spirito del Puzzle che all’epoca non aveva un nome né un passato e che all’inizio prendeva possesso del suo corpo a sua insaputa, a lungo si era fatto giustizia da solo, incurante che le mani che stava sporcando di sangue non fossero le sue.

“Scusa…io…io non---”, farfugliò il giovane, ma Yugi lo interruppe nello stesso modo in cui Ryou aveva interrotto lui un attimo prima.

Sconvolto dalla piega che stava prendendo quella situazione, Bakura, però, a differenza di Yugi, lo spinse via di nuovo e mise a forza dello spazio fra di loro.

Yugi sapeva di essere paonazzo in faccia – lo sentiva nelle guance che gli sembrava stessero prendendo fuoco – ma non distolse lo sguardo da quello di Ryou nemmeno per un secondo e, nel frattempo, gli prese una mano tra le sue e la strinse forte senza una parola.

Quel gesto, tuttavia, parve non sortire l’effetto sperato dato che Ryou sembrava cadere sempre più nel panico invece che tranquillizzarsi…

“Io… questa giornata ha preso una piega strana…”, balbettò il ragazzo più alto non sapendo bene dove guardare. “Credo dovresti andare a casa… grazie per il tuo tempo---”

“ _Non mandarmi via_.”, sussurrò, e c'era una strana determinazione nella sua voce.

Colto totalmente alla sprovvista da quelle tre semplici parole pronunciate con tono quasi implorante, lo sguardo di Ryou smise improvvisamente di vagare e si fissò di nuovo sul suo ospite.

Yugi, allora, strinse più forte la sua mano e vide Bakura deglutire vistosamente mentre quel suono ruppe il silenzio che li circondava; quindi, sempre senza lasciare la presa, portò le loro mani al petto e, compiendo un altro passo verso di lui, affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo pallido collo e nei bianchi ciuffi che ricadevano davanti alle spalle.

“Yugi…”, cominciò incerto Ryou, ma uno “ssh” gentile lo zittì.

“Lasciami restare così ancora per un po’.”, lo pregò in poco più di un sussurro alzando lo sguardo verso di lui solo per un istante, i suoi grandi occhi viola come a supplicarlo di assecondare la sua richiesta, anche se sapeva essere del tutto egoistica. “Forse ho trovato come colmare quel vuoto…”


End file.
